


Tears from a defeat

by Dopaz



Series: CressiWeek2019 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/pseuds/Dopaz
Summary: Leo is sad and Cris tries to make him better





	Tears from a defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, that's my first fanfic to Ao3, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Written to day one of Cressi Week 2k19.

Leo brutally opened the door, letting his body and the mix of sadness and angry that he was feeling, get inside of his bedroom.  
It doesn't took long until his body fall in the bed, letting his tears start falling from his eyes, making part of his pale face get wet.  
He didn't want to see anyone later after that game. It was a shame to Leo lose in a semifinal without scoring any goal, any.  
He was feeling really bad about himself just by thinking that he desappoited his whole country, but he shouldn't feel that, it wasn't his fault at all, he wasn't playing alone in that field.  
Maybe he would stop crying if he noticed that his husband was watching him from the door with a sad face.  
"Leo..." Cristiano called walking through the door. "You don't need to cry!"  
"Please, Cris, leave me alone." Leo asked looking at the taller man while trying to dry his face with his hands.  
"I'll not." Cris answered sitting in the bed at Leo's side.  
"I'm such a loser." Leo cried laying his head into the taller's lap.  
"No, Leo, you're not."  
"But that game..." Leo tried to talk but he was interrupted by Cris.  
"It's just a single game, babe, it's not like if you've lost for your entire life, it's just a bad day." Cristiano was trying really hard to make Leo fell better. "You'll have another chances." Cris explained petting Leo's hair.  
"I only wish I could win with Argentina once." Leo explained sadly.  
"And you'll someday." Cristiano replied smiling for Leo.  
"Just... Let me rest a bit." Leo asked sadly. " I'll fell better when I wake up." Lionel explained.  
"Then, we'll rest together." Cristiano replied laying the rest of his body on the soft bed. "Come here, Leo, let me hug you while you sleep, you do know that I love it." Cristiano asked smiling to the his husband.  
"Okay." Leo replied while he was lying down on Cristiano's side, feeling his strong arms wrapping around his chest affectionately.  
"Sleep well, my little flea, dream about me." Cristiano wished in Leo's ears, making a smile apear on Leo's lips.  
"You too, Cris. " Leo laughed leting his eyes get closed slowly. Then Lionel slept happier  
Cristiano smiled when he saw that his husband didn't took more than two minutes to sleep.  
He was really cute while he was sleeping.


End file.
